Genuine Genius
by 3DPhantom
Summary: Eight-year-old Dick Grayson is a literal genius. Although he's young, he is incredibly smart. He even built the Watchtower! But, what happens when someone tries to take advantage of him? What happens to Dick, and how does Bruce/Batman react? Can Batman and the Justice League save the small boy from the clutches of a super-villain before it's too late? 'Rated T' for child abuse.
1. Chapter 1 - Design

_Ch.1 - Design_

A/N: I hope you guys like this story, it jumps around in time and space a bit; as in you go from one spot to another place 2 weeks before, just as an example. You'll see what I mean, so sorry if it confuses you, I tried to keep it to simple jumping. It's also one of my first stories, and the only one I've ever finished. I have one other story, but I didn't write it well, and I only wrote one chapter, so I'm getting rid of it. Hope you like this story.

**P.S. Most of my A/N are unimportant, so you can skip them if you want. I ramble too much. I promise I won't do that in my next story, if I have one.**

~In the Bat Cave~

Wonder Woman, Superman, John Martian, Green Lantern, Flash, and Batman stood in a circle, talking about their new team and its future.

"We could make the hideout in the desert." The Green lantern suggested.

"It isn't secure enough."

"Come on Batman, you know that we'll have security." Superman interrupted.

"No, the Batman is correct, anyone could simply walk there," John agreed.

They rambled like this for several minutes. Dick walked in, staring at the arguing heroes. It didn't take long for him to catch on.

"Funny, I was just thinking about that a week ago," Everyone stopped to look at the eight-year-old. "And then I was thinking, why not build it in space?"

"It would take years to find blueprints, and longer to make them," Batman said, not unkindly.

"Oh, because once I thought of it I made some, I'll admit, it took me a few days."

The League watched as Batman walked over to the blue eyed child who took out a small, folded piece of paper. They expected a drawing with crayons, but where taken aback when the piece of paper unfolded into 3 very large papers placed over each-other. Batman's eyes widened with surprise.

There where intricate details, mathematic numbering, material listings, and the papers where thin and graphed. Batman took them into his hands and looked them over. "This is amazing," he said. "We can do this!"

Everyone stared, wide eyed at the adorable little boy who yawned. It was late, and Batman gingerly lifted him and took him to bed.

~A Month Later~

"Bruce?" Dick asked, walking up to his father.

"Yes Dick," he asked without turning from the blueprints and Justice League members. The construction was well under way, and Bruce pointed at what they were working on.

Dick was a little angry that his farther wouldn't even look at him. "Fine, I'll leave." He said. Bruce turned and caught him by the wrist. "I'm sorry Dick, what is it?" He said, dropping to the boy's eye level.

"Well, I was thinking again, and I thought of how hard it will be to get to the station if it's in space. So I made this" he said, taking out yet another piece of paper, "They're designs for a teleportation machine. I call them Zeta tubes. They generate wormholes that are caused by having gates. They're round gates of machinery that can be opened so you can walk through and come out of the other gate."

The other Leaguers where crowded around now, looking at the designs. "Dick, would you like to stay and help us build the tower?" Bruce asked "We were just about to head out there in the ship." Dick nodded his head vigorously, hugged his dad, and then ran to put on his costume.

~Another 2 Months~

Batman walked over to his ward, looking out the window. After three months of hard work, everything was done. Dick had installed a computer system, the Zeta tubes where functional, and all the bugs had been worked out, hopefully. Batman placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, proud to be his mentor. The boy smiled up at him, then continued to watch the large shimmering world of Blue, White, and Green beneath them.

~At Lex-Corp the previous month~

Rumors spread quickly. A rumor that the Justice League had built a high-tech space station called 'The Watchtower' sparks special interests. Lex had already talked to most of the suppliers for the project, and they all said it is "A piece of revolutionary genius!" Lex just had to know who made this new technology and how he could get his hands on it!

Lex picked up a flash drive and examined its contents on his laptop. There where pictures of the blueprints. The blueprints where new, and based on the dates, it had only taken a few days for the blueprints to be drawn up. Did the Dark Knight make them? It seemed unlikely. The Batman was very clever, but not clever enough to do this!

Lex scanned through all the pictures and watcher some of the video feed from the cameras he had planted. His attention shifted to one screen in particular.

The Dark Knight walked to his sidekick, blueprints in hand. He started pointing at something. _Is he really trying to explain this to that little punk? How amusing, that kid wouldn't know a reactor from a microwave. _Lex Luther thought to himself with a grin. Maybe he could listen in though and learn how some of this works. He switched to a closer camera.

_No, no, no. If you do that it will leave the outer defenses week, you see? _The brat said pointing, at the blueprints._ I see your point, it would be a lot easier, but I really wouldn't advise it. See how it will affect the path of light from the sun? So not only would the tower be shifted differently, causing a blind spot in the dark, but it would affect the solar-nuclear-conversion that powers the station. And the subatomic pathways for the Zeta tubes would falter, so the wormholes wouldn't be able to ride the arranged electrons, because the magnetic pull of the reactor would reposition them. _Batman nodded, ruffled the boy's hair, and said something inaudible. The boy nodded and continued drawing on some blueprints that where set on the table labeled 'Computer Security Systems'.

Lex sat there, dumbfounded. When the kid explained it, it was easy enough for a 5 year old to follow, but the designs themselves where so complex! And why would the Batman ask his sidekick on how to go about it. A sudden Idea hit him. Could the brat be the one who made the blueprints?!

Luther let a grin cross his face. Children where much easier to kidnap, manipulate, and fight than adults. And all Lex wanted, he could get for free.

A/N: My stories are really slow going, sorry. I'm just not finding much time in the day to write anything, with my E. . and end of the year projects and all. Sorry. But hey, look at the bright side! Once summer comes around, I can write and read all day long! I hope you liked it, and no, I'm not done!

Please read and review! Even if your review is two words saying "It Sucked" I'd be happy to have it! Well, mostly, kind of. I just want any kind of feed-back, I think… PLEASE! L I'll give you a cookie! (::)


	2. Chapter 2 - Sleep

_Ch.2 - Sleep_

~At the Watch Tower~

It was 3:oo a.m. and the 6 members, plus Robin, sat at a round table. They all looked at the designs, discussing possible safety issues, maintenance, and possible future members.

"So, how many workers will we need to run the Watchtower's generator?" Superman looked up at Robin, who was staring at the table blankly.

"Robin?"

"Oh, sorry Superman, you guys are friends with Captain Atom, so you should probably invite him to be part of the team, as for the maintenance…" His voice grew quieter as he spoke, and his eyes drooped.

Everyone suddenly felt very guilty. How easily had they forgotten he was 8? It was 3:oo in the morning and he hadn't really slept for the last 3 months, all because he was helping them with the watchtower.

"Sorry Dick." Dick looked up at Superman confused.

"For what?"

Batman walked over to his ward, "It's time for you to get some sleep."

"Bruce, I'm fine, really," he said quietly. He had been adopted in the winter, so he couldn't go to school until next year. That meant he had nothing else to do. "I have nothing else that's important, I should stay and help."

"Dick, I think you've gone long enough without sleep. The Watchtower is finished, and the rest can wait. Right now, what's most important is getting you to bed." He picked up his son, cradling him. Dick didn't have the energy to argue anymore, so he curled into the man, his strong arms lulling him to sleep.

Bruce hadn't even turned to leave when Dick fell asleep. The League watched as Bruce carried the exhausted boy off, admiring the love and gentility that only Dick could bring out of the fearsome Dark Knight. They could all tell, that boy meant everything to him.

~Back at the Bat Cave~

_Recognize_Batman 02 _ Robin B01_

Bruce walked into the Batcave, Dick still asleep in his arms. He carried him to his room and set him in bed. He pulled the covers over his son and kissed his head. He walked into his study.

~2 hours later~

A/N: I have a lot of Romanian here, so if you want to read it smoothly, the English is all in bold. Sorry, I just like different languages; they are my obsession, in a way.

**Bruce froze as he heard a blood curling scream. He ran down the hall, knowing that his son needed him. He burst through the door and ran to Dick's side.**

**"****Dick?! Dick, wake up!** _trezeşte-te!" _**("Wake up!")**

**Dick's eyes burst open filled with tears; he sat up and hugged his father tightly.**

_"__Este bine de pasăre mică. sunt aici."_ **("It's okay little bird. I'm here.")** **Bruce said comfortingly, rubbing circles on his back. Bruce spoke to Dick in Romanian, since it was the boy's first language, and it soothed him.**

_"__Îmi pare rău. Nu am vrut să! De ce nu-l opresc? De ce nu se încadrează cu ei? Eu ar trebui să a u scăzut cu..."_ **("I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! Why didn't I stop it? Why didn't I fall with them? I should have fallen with...")**

**"****Dick, no! Look at me." Bruce said, grabbing his face gently. "I'm here. And I need you. Your parents would be proud of you, just as I am. Don't say those things, please.** _Dacă ar fi să te piardă, aş muri prea. Promit că voi a vă proteja. Eu nu va vreodată te lase în pace! Vă rugăm să nu spun astfel de lucruri. Te iubesc."_ **("If I were to lose you, I would die too. I promise I'll protect you. I won't ever leave you alone! Please don't say such things. I love you.")**

**Dick stared at him with big sad eyes, tears still streaming down his face**. _"Nu, Tati. Îmi pare rău. Te iubesc."_ **("No, Daddy. I'm sorry. I love you.") He hugged me tight, his breathing calming, and his eyes closing.** _"Vă rugăm să staţi până când adorm." _**("Please, stay until I fall asleep.")**

_"__Desigur pasăre mică."_ **("Of course Little Bird.")**

~Meanwhile at Lex-Corp~

"Yes, that's right. And the money will be there waiting for you. By the way, you aren't allowed to kill him, not this time."

_"__And what about the Bat?"_ He said with a grin.

"I don't care, although I would like to see some bloodshed. Now get to work." Lex said, hanging up the phone with a click. _Ah, that man,_ he thought, _always with the Jokes._

A/N: I know this chapter was short, and I'm sorry. So, can anyone guess who Lex was talking to on the phone or what he is planning? Well, stay tuned to find out! Next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 - Disaster

_Ch.3 - Disaster_

Dick slept throughout the whole day, and had an abundance of energy that night. So Batman and Robin went out on patrol. They jumped gracefully from one rooftop to the next, until a large cloud of smoke appeared to their right.

They ran quickly and swiftly, stopping at the edge of a small office building. In front of them was another, average building, except it was on fire. Batman's heart raced as he looked down and saw The Joker, firing a gun at them.

As the Joker fired the gun, Robin and Batman ducked for cover, and then rolled off the building to swing down at the maniac. Batman was about to kick the Joker in the face when something crashed into his side. He looked over to see that Harley Quinn had shot at him with some kind of air cannon. She smiled, her red lips stretching across her pale white face.

"You know what Batman? I'm not even here for you this time. Lex gave me a job to do, so sorry, but I can't stay and play." Batman's eyes widened at the mention of Lex Luther. He pushed a button on his watch, signaling Superman. He had a bad feeling that he couldn't handle this alone.

"You know, Batman, I know a secret; one of your secrets. Here's a hint. It's true today, but not tomorrow, and Lex is willing to pay big bucks for it. Still can't guess? The secret is the location of a bird." Joker turned and threw an explosive at the wall.

Robin had been coming up behind Joker and was standing in an ally. Batman lunged forward, but it was too late. The walls collapsed in, and his partner disappeared. The Joker laughed madly. Batman turned and punched him hard in the face, knocking him unconscious. Without wasting another second, he ran to the collapsed alleyway.

"Robin?!"

He sighed in relief when he saw his partner trotting towards him, the Man of Steel close behind him. The moment was short lived though as another explosion collapsed a building. The air filled with smoke, and he heard a sudden cry. He ran forward, but again, he was too late. Superman stared, dumbfounded, at how Robin had just disappeared.

~Dick's / Robin's POV~

My head hurt like crazy. I barely opened my eyes and shut them as a bright light greeted me. I sucked in a breath, which was a mistake. An intense pain greeted me and my sides were on fire. It felt like someone had slammed me in the side with a giant hammer. I was tied to a chair, and the light was the only sense of warmth. Other than that, it was freezing cold. At least I still had my mask on.

I looked up, opening my eyes again as I heard footsteps. "Good, your awake," I heard, and someone slapped me across the face. The cold made it sting. I couldn't see my captor because of the blinding light. "What's the matter, don't recognize me?" The light was turned away, and I looked up, surprised. Lex Luther stood over me, smiling evilly.

"Listen Robin, if you cooperate with me, I won't have to hurt you, much. I just need you to do a few things for me, and then you can be on your way."

"I won't do anything for you. Ever." I said, glaring at him.

"But you haven't even heard what I have to say yet." He chuckled. "All you have to do is design a few things. Make some blueprints. I know you can. After all, you designed the Watch Tower."

I glared at him. Whatever he did, I wouldn't do anything for him. Any minute now, Bruce and Superman would come bursting in.

Lex untied me, quickly saying "Think First." The lights came on and my blood ran cold. There where at least 30 men, all pointing guns at me. I didn't like it, at any second one of them could pull the trigger, and I would be dead.

"Now Robin, you will draw me some blueprints. I want them to be weapons, all kinds. You can be as creative as you want, but be warned. I expect a lot, so they have to be revolutionary."

I stared at him, giving him a death glare. "Sorry Luther, I don't imagine myself making weapons for some old bald guy, maybe I can make you some hair growth cream."

Luther signaled with his hand, and a couple of guys grabbed me on either side. I struggled, but I knew it was useless. I was 8 after all.

Lex turned around, facing the table that I was supposed to work at. He turned back with a small cup in his hand. "You need to learn some manners. Here, this will help. It's ammonia." He brought the cup to me. "Drink it." I struggled, and one of the men grabbed my face. He forced my mouth open, and Lex poured the ammonia in.

I tried to cough it up, then to swallow, to do anything. It was caught in my throat, choking me. It sealed my air off, and my lungs cried out. The goons let go of me, and I fell to the ground. I was fading fast. My lungs hadn't had air for at least a minute, and my vision started to blur. I looked up pleadingly. Lex was holding a small camera, and my eyes went wide. My vision blurred, and I knew I was going to die. _I'm sorry Bruce_, I thought. I could see my parents. At least I would be with them again.

"Now, little bird, you'll do what I say, right?" I was desperate, searching for air. I nodded, knowing that Bruce would never forgive me. My eyes where closing, the last of my strength faltering.

A sudden slap to my back made some of the ammonia spill out of mouth. After a few more slaps I was finally gasping for air. I held my chest, as if it would prevent my lungs from exploding. Why me? Where was Bruce? Why hadn't he saved me? He had promised he would always be there for me. So where was he?

~The Watch Tower~

Everyone stared in horror as the little bird was dropped to the ground. He was pounding the floor, clenching his chest; he even looked up pleadingly at Luther. But Luther just stood there. As the boy looked up, the members of the League all winced. Behind the mask, tears where streaming from the boy's eyes. He was calling for help, but there was no one there to save him. No one there, when they should be there.

"Now, little bird, you'll do what I say, right?" Dick nodded, clinging to life by a hair. He started to fade, his last strengths failing, just as one of the men hit him on the back, making him spew the ammonia.

He was on the ground, gasping for air. Everyone stared, as Lex turned the camera off.

Bruce sat there, not moving, just staring at the blank screen. After a long moment, he put his hand on his head, his heart beating too quickly. He felt like he was having a heart attack, and he just couldn't breathe correctly. He had failed. He failed to protect Dick, and he failed to keep his promise.

The Dark Knight stood, starting to walk away. He walked about 5 feet before he was caught, just before he could hit the ground.

A/N: Aw, so sad. Why am I so mean to them? Poor Dick! Hope you were entertained! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4 - Death

_Ch.4 Death_

A/N: Hope you like. Please review. And, Don't EVER Get in Batman's Way!

~At the Watchtower~

Everyone stared at the unconscious Batman who was lying on the medical table. None of them had known what to expect when he saw the video, crying, anger, or maybe no reaction at all. Passing out was his option.

Wonder Woman sighed in relief when he suddenly sat up. He jumped off the cot and walked to the door. His path was blocked by Superman's arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Batman only stared at him. "You need to take it easy."

Batman gave him a death glare, "He needs me, now move."

"Not a chance. The others and I can look for him, you need to lie down. It won't do any good to have you exhausting yourself trying to find him. You need to…"

"Clark, if you say another word, or try to tell me what to do, I'll rip your arm off. Move."

Superman was scared now, mostly because he knew Batman would go to any lengths to get what he wanted. "No Batman, you need to stay here."

Was Batman really going to undermine Superman, challenging his leadership? The answer was yes, yes he was!

"Okay, Superman. If you don't move your arm in about 3 seconds I will hold you personally responsible for what happens to Dick. So the next time he has to swallow ammonia, and it will happen, I will get a nice cup of boiling liquid Kryptonite."

Batman's voice was low and dangerous now. Superman was backing away, into a corner. The other members of the League dared not move.

"And if you allow anything to happen to him due to not letting me intervene, I will take it personally as an attack against my son. And I will consider you to be working with Luther, you will be the enemy." Superman hit the corner, still trying to back away.

Batman's face was about an Inch from his now. "Stay out of my way." Quickly and smoothly, before anyone could react, Batman turned and was out the door.

Superman stared, large eyed and in horror. That man was terrifying! All the Members looked to each other, none of them willing to get in Batman's way. They all shrugged and got to work.

In Superman's mind, he was thinking, _would he? He wouldn't. No, for his son, he really would. _Superman frowned._ I'll never get in his way again!_

~Wherever Robin is Being Held~

He had to think of something, to stall for time he had built a bunch of designs that looked interesting and dangerous, but had left them unfinished. By now he had 8 designs that, given another 2 minutes, would work, but at the moment where same time he left each missing a key component. His thoughts began to wonder.

He had been here for about 2 days, and he hadn't slept, or eaten anything. He wanted Bruce to come and find him, but he also knew that Bruce wasn't coming. Dick had given in, betrayed Bruce, and was making weapons. Bruce must be furious, disappointed, and probably regrets having ever adopted him. Dick could feel tears sting his eyes.

But no, he wasn't going to cry. Not here and not now. It was still freezing cold in the room. And Lex had left only 10 of the men. Robin was still no match for them since each of the men where 20 feet away and they surrounded him. They also already had the guns pointing at him. He sighed, it was hopeless. He was trapped, no one was coming for him, and he would have to let himself be killed before he could finish any of these designs.

Then Lex walked in. "You know kid, you get to eat when you finish a weapon for me." I stared at him, very afraid. Would he make me swallow ammonia again? "Now, this design is almost done, finish it." I looked at the blueprint for a missile launcher that could shoot all the way around the world. "Finish it or you die," he said.

This was it. Either I make the weapon that kills hundreds of people at once, or I die. Was I really a hero? Would I die here at the hands of this maniac so I wouldn't have to be responsible for deaths? Or would I give in? No, I couldn't allow it. I was going to die here, right now, and it was going to be okay. I was dying for a reason. This was my final purpose.

"So kill me." Lex stared unblinkingly. 'Fine, have it your way." He grabbed my hair and punched my face. I looked up at him.

He grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into a wall, lifting me from the ground. I struggled involuntarily, my head becoming light, my vision blurring. I felt tears, but blinked them back. I was 8, my name was Dick Grayson, and I was dying. But I was not going to cry! I was going to be tough, like Batman would be.

"All you have to do is finish the designs."

"Never," I said my eyes closing. The only light I saw was the last glimpse of the world.

~With the Justice League~

Bruce had followed any images and flights that Lex had gone on. Wherever he went, Robin would be there.

Now the League stood just outside of an empty warehouse. Batman set some charges and retreated. As the brick wall collapsed, all 6 heroes rushed in. Batman's eyes went immediately to Lex Luther who had Robin by the throat on the far wall. Batman sprinted ahead.

He collided with Luther, head on. Robin fell to the floor. Batman's eyes went wide when he didn't move. "Robin?!" He called. Please let him just be unconscious.

He turned to Luther, just as Luther lunged at him. Batman swiftly stepped aside, punching Luther in the face. Lex turned and pulled a gun. Batman kicked it, catching it on its descent. He turned and forcefully hit Lex on the head with the butt of the gun, knocking him out.

He turned and kneeled by Robin. He wasn't breathing. He checked his pulse. Nothing. Batman's heart raced. Dick couldn't die, he just couldn't! He started performing CPR.

By now the League finished off the goons and walked slowly to where Batman was.

Robin still hadn't moved, hadn't breathed. "Robin, please no!" He cried. Several minutes went by, but still, no response. Bruce stopped and stared at his son. A tear rolled down his face, and he sobbed. He picked up his son, gently holding him. "I'm so sorry Dick." He said, pulling off their masks. "I promised you that I would protect you. I failed." He held his son's body tightly.

"Tati," A small voice whispered. Bruce pulled back and looked at his son. Dick stared at him; his big blue eyes shimmered with tears. Bruce hugged him, holding him tight, silent tears still streaming down his face.

"Bruce, I'm sorry." Dick mumbled. Bruce looked at him, surprised, "For what?" The boy's eyes filled with tears again "I failed you. I gave in. I almost made the weapons for him. I betrayed you."

"No Dick, I'm sorry. I failed you. I promised that I would protect you, but I didn't. And I almost lost you. _Îmi pare rău. Te iubesc." _("I'm sorry. I love you.")

Bruce cradled his son, stood, and walked away. The members of the team watched, most of them with tears in their eyes.

A/N: Ya! I finished a whole, 4 Chapter long story that included a whole conversation in Romanian! In one weekend! I know I was probably a little O.O.C for some of it, sorry. Please revive and tell me what you think!


End file.
